


Материнская забота

by Aerdin



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2407403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Семейные дела Такатори касаются многих и зачастую приводят к массовым человеческим жертвам</p>
            </blockquote>





	Материнская забота

Когда Мамору очнулся, вокруг сильно пахло лекарствами. Веки поднимать не стал и даже дышать постарался в том же ритме. Скорее всего, госпиталь.

— …может быть, ещё чаю, офицер? — женский голос рядом был смутно знаком. И томно-вкрадчив, навевая не вполне пристойные мысли.

— Н-нет, Сакаки-сама… — явно молодой мужчина отчетливо заикался от смущения.

— Есть ли какие-то новости?— чашка с едва слышным звяканьем опустилась на блюдце. — Я так боюсь, понимаете, в моем ресторанчике нередки уважаемые гости… Мне не хотелось бы их терять из-за этого прискорбного недоразумения. Так что я надеюсь на помощь полиции… — голос стал ещё ниже и глубже. — И не останусь в долгу.

Ресторан «Сакаки». Мать Оки. Конечно же.

— Пока никаких новостей, госпожа, — убито признались в ответ. Не светит кому-то расположение прекрасной дамы.

— Тогда, офицер, вы не могли бы… — в голосе Сакаки проскользнуло отчетливое удовольствие. — Мне хотелось бы позаботиться об этом самоотверженном юноше.

Лба коснулась прохладная, слабо пахнущая жасмином ладонь, заставляя жар отступить.

— Люблю кошек, — Сакаки неторопливо рассуждала рядом, тихим, журчащим шепотом; снова звякнула чашка. — На редкость самостоятельные животные и всегда приземляются на четыре лапы.

Значит, Рекс в порядке. Накатившее облегчение сработало не хуже качественного обезболивающего.

— И на удивление эффективны в ловле крыс, — Сакаки привстала, поправляя одеяло. Затрещали, опускаясь, жалюзи на соседнем окне, и в палате стало намного темнее. — Впрочем, говорят, змеи тоже жадны до крысиного мяса…

Наги тоже. Хотелось облегченно вздохнуть. Но кто же стоит за нападением? Кто-то внутри, глубоко внутри Критикер.

— Когда вы поправитесь, Мамору-сама… — Сакаки, присев рядом на кровать, легко взъерошила волосы на макушке, и он с трудом подавил желание прижаться к ладони. Горло перехватило. — Я познакомлю вас со своей бабушкой, самой лучшей бабушкой в Гийоне. Она старая, много повидавшая, мудрая женщина, вы обязательно найдёте общие темы для приятной беседы.

Бабушка из Гийона. Обаа-сан из Гийона. Перспективно.

— В конце концов, это же семейное дело, — голос Сакаки-сан оставался таким же заботливым и ровным, но под этой прохладной водой стыла тяжкая ярость. — Его нужно довести до конца… и давать дорогу молодым. За вами ведь будущее. Мы, в сущности, живем ради детей, а не ради глупой гордыни.

Намек был прозрачен, и сделалось тошно.

Похоже, дед всё-таки не смирился и посчитал, что проиграл битву, а не войну.

— Отдыхайте, Мамору-сама. Для успеха вам понадобятся силы.


End file.
